cursed_armor_wolfzqfandomcom-20200214-history
Liliana
:"From here on, the legend of a great adventurer shall begin!" :- Liliana's innocent declaration in the game's opening. Liliana (or Lilina) is the main protagonist of the Cursed armor series. She's an orphan who made the dream to become a famous adventurer just like her idol Nastela. Unfortunately for her, she were cursed by a crown she found in Nastela's tomb. After this, her destiny were to become Inma's bride. She tried anyway to avoid it. Personality Liliana is a stereotipical adventurer : she's kind and cheerful, she have ambition, dreaming about fame and fortune. She usually put her own interest after people's sake. Her kindness often put her to uncomfortable situations. Her personality will slowly change according of the game progression. If she start with a chast and pure personality, the more she got sexual experiences, the more she will be lewd. Abilities As a mage, Liliana is not a really good weapon user. Even if she can use whip, staff or sword, her best talent still fire magic. She can also learn some healing spells. She have some basic knowledge about other elements but he only curses she will learn by herself is fire spells. History Before Cursed Armor Liliana is an orphan. We don't know anything about her birth parents. She was abandoned at the Anvil's church. She were raised by Hiller. As a little girl, Liliana shown lack of self confidence: days before some trial, she can't sleep without Hiller tell her a story. Semalya was like a big sister to her. She learned magic by her teacher, Sija and show a great affinity with fire spells. She spend her childhood dreaming for adventure and fame. She hoped to one day become as great as her idol Nastela. In Cursed Armor (the following part recencer what we acquired as "canon" for cursed Armor II. the story will change about the choices the player made in this game). Liliana start her adventure in Anvil City, where she hoped join the Adventurer Guild. When she renew her vow to become like Nastela, she heard a voice who tell her that a great treasure is waiting of her in Nastela's tomb. She headed for the tomb in the south of the city and found the cursed crown. Aware that the item were cursed, she won't put it, but the crown take control of her body and make her put the cursed item on her head. Aware that she cant really gather relics necessary to remove the curse alone, Liliana headed to the guild where she registered and meet some companions. She also meet Beryl, who will try to make her a slave at her service, but she will be saved by Dragonsong (since we dont know if true ending is canon or not, we cant say if magical academy is canon or not). She will work for the guild until she gain some fame until the Owen show her like a model for the guild. With her fame grown up, she will meet Komsipno, a new member of the guild who ask her some help. Liliana will help the newbie to make his debut as an adventurer. Later, a guard will be killed in Anvil and the guild will be suspected for this murder. Unable to do quietly her job, guild members will gather in a emergency camp. In fact, mercenaries are behind this. Her actions will give her so much fame that she will reach the highest rank of the guild : Angel Huntress. In the end, Owen will ask her to marry him. Liliana will accept. When they finally defeat mercenaries, Liliana will discover the true face of her husband : a cruel man who will do anything for the guild, even sacrifice his own members and manipulate them. He even planned everything to make Liliana his wife. Komsipno, as cruel as he could be, tried to put Liliana out of it and kill Owen who already hurt so many mercenaries. Later, Owen send her to Torres city in order to save Sarah, the Empire third princess. Liliana manage to save the princess, gain the Princess's affection, Empire gratitude and 1,000,000 gold. Actually, there are two canon end who can match with cursed armor II : Liliana could gather all relics in order to remove the curse, found that Hiller manipulate her in order to make her Inma's bride but defeated him or she could find the Abadon parasite but tame him with Seacilya assistance but never meet Wolf God since she have the Lust Queen Gear in the flash back at Cursed Armor II beginning. Between Cursed Armor I & II We have few information about the transition between the two games. Liliana meet Sofia, the first princess (maybe she meet her when she escort Sarah to the castle) and she discover that Beryl planned to break Inma's seal with some arch-mages she hypnotized and stop her. Beryl sealed herself with Evil Eye and Seaclya, which made Liliana unable to use her divine lust power anymore. But she manage to prevent Inma's return. Cursed Armor II Note that this game is still in development. Information will be completed when updates coming. Liliana was in Empire Castle Dungeon when the game begin. She were captured after soldier discovered she slaughtered the arch-mages who were under Beryl's control (is that really hapened ?). Sofia finally rescues her when she felt the presence of a monster. Wounded, the princess has no choice but give her body and spirit witch to Liliana. The ex-lust queen will be surprised to be in princess's body and have to play her role, but swears to save Seaclya. Relations Canon certified relations Hiller: Hiller raised Liliana since she were a baby. He take the father's place in Liliana's heart. Semalya : She grown with Liliana, this is like a sister to her. Liliana trust her more than anybody else. Seaclya: The succubus from the cursed crown. At the beginning, Liliana hated her, considering her responsible for all her problems. But the more she progress, the more she trusted Seaclya. It show in Cursed Armor II that she have a real affection for the succubus to the end. King Inma : Demon Lord, sealed under the Empire. Liliana were destined to become his bride. in canon end, it seems that it never happened. In a bad end, Liliana will meet him and become his "core" in order to aliment him in lust energy. Liliana won't really become his wife, just a tool to give him power and make people in estrus with their moans. DragonSong: since Liliana known Berryl, Dragonsong were probably Liliana's first love, but Cursed Armor II never said (until this day) if Liliana accepted to hang out with him or not or even if the Magical Academy is canon or not (in this case, Dragonsong died and this event push Liliana to become Lust Queen) Beryl: Liliana have a huge grudge against Beryl : Beryl mentally and physically manipulated her as well as traumatized her. If the magical academy is canon, she also altered Liliana's common sense deeply and, in a certain manner, is responsible of Dragonsong's death. Finally, Beryl sealed Seaclya. For now, we could say that Beryl is the main antagonist in a certain manner. Owen: Since Liliana gained the title of Angel Huntress, she is the Guild Master's wife... . We can't say if it still the case now, moreover since she were jailed in Empire. Konsipno: the ex-mercenarie's boss tried to make Liliana his sex slave. He finally got some real affections to Liliana, promise her to enhance her life conditions if she cooperate. But he failed to defeat Owen and got imprisoned by the guild. We don't know if he still alive... John : The Torres's chambellan was temporally master of Liliana. But the adventurer manage to survive due to his divine artifact power and she killed him and manage to escape with Sarah. In a non-canon line, if Liliana were defeated by the divine artifact power, she finally give her blood to John to cure him from poison Sarah: In order to save the 3rd princess from slavery, Liliana had to become a slave and trained Sarah. It make them like lovers. Sarah really enjoyed those moments and give all her affection to Liliana in order to enhance her resistance to John's power. In Cursed Armor II, when Liliana got caught, Sarah used her influence to prevent Liliana for execution. During night, Liliana can sneak in Sarah's bedroom by the window and see her sleep. Gloria and Trossi: Those two women tamed Liliana to make her a good slave for John. She treated Liliana like a sister, probably have some real affection to her. Sofia: Sofia were deeply touched by Sarah rescue. In consequence, she had a lot of respect for Liliana and saved her from the jail. When she were hurt by the monster, the princess give her body to Liliana. We don't really know if Sofia's soul is vanished or if she just fall asleep deep in her body. Mhairi and Loki: Two adventurers from the guild. They were soldiers from the empire before some event who push them to run away. Liliana can hire them to her adventures in conditions that she spend a night with them after the quest is completed. Liliana is a dominant and Loki his plaything. But Mhairi treat Liliana with affection anyway. She really enjoy each night with her. Melissa and Lucia: Two others adventurers from the guild. Melissa is a dark mage and Lucia her plaything and experience subject. Inf fact, Lucia is an ex gread swordsman and an Abaddon Siren, but Melissa saved her and make her a playtool under her control. The dark mage rule some illegal business in dark town : she has relations with house of love and mages who bring her some illegal merchandise. Non-canon/Uncertified-canon relations King parasite : In parasite line, Liliana got parasited by the king parasite and bear his child (who become a summonable helmet for Liliana in order to breed parasites). Liliana become a wife of the King parasite, but let the Queen's role to Aisha Aisha : Ex adventurer bored for her life, Aisha felt in the parasite nest and live with them, breeding parasites. Finally, she become Parasite queen and breed for the parasite king. She finally talk to Liliana about Abadon parasite if she asked. Golden Unicorn : In divine beast line, Golden Unicorn attempt to make Liliana her breeder in order to preserve the Unicorns from extinction. Liliana and her will have a deep bond. Rowling : Lisa : Rowling's attendant. Nicole and Lilith : Ross : Ross is thunder magic teacher in Academy and Beryl's handman. When he discover that Liliana has a powerful affinity with all magic elements, he manage to cast a loyalty spell on her in order to use her. The following events depend to he end reached. In the good end, after Beryl run away, he became director, using Liliana to his own benefit and in dark rites for enhance his power, but Liliana's seal were too unstable to give her full obediance because she love Dragonsong. Then he killed him, causing Liliana to have a deep trauma. But the real director, who where dead, resurrect and kill him, saving Liliana. Rost : the son of Ross and Liliana's roommate at the magic academy. Luma : She has a huge admiration and love for Liliana. Wolf God : In true end, we saw that a god is gathering all Liliana's from all universes when they got divine power in order to make her slaves. If the player reach the true end, Liliana become her slave and time loop once again, starting a new adventure with a new Liliana who can, via abadon stuff, fight wolf god in a special fight. if this Liliana can become a futanari, she knock her up and Wolf God, bearing Liliana's child, can't use her power during her gestation. Alternative Liliana : Those Lilianas were Liliana herself, from alternative universes. They got divine power and Wolf God enslaved her. A Liliana still resist and help the Player's actual Liliana by giving her lust power and give her tips to defeat the Wolf God. If Liliana manages to defeat the Wolf God, this Liliana will take care of the Liliana slaves. Liliana slaves wear different cosplay according to the God's mood. Trivia *Liliana seems to enjoy cosplay. *She never learned to cook. *We don't know if it's because she became lewd, but it seems that she's bisexual since she can fall in love with Sarah. *Since there is lot of alternative Liliana's, we could say, in a certain manner, that all available events are canon, but we just count as canon event who were mentioned in Cursed Armor II.